justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Communications Mast
.]]Not to be confused with Broadcast Towers, television towers, or Surveillance Masts. Communications masts are large radio antennas in the Just Cause game series. Appearance They're large triangular metal masts, supported by cables that are anchored to the ground. In JC there are 6 horizontal antennas radiating horizontally from the top. The towers are painted with red and white and have multiple red lights to make them more visible to aircraft. In JC2, they are more than 260 meters tall (confirmed by BASE jumping). Just Cause (1) Destructibility They can be destroyed by any explosion damage to the tower itself. They don't contribute anything to game completion and stay destroyed forever (as opposed to Red Barrels, which respawn). A.I. helicopters will sometimes crash into them and destroy them. One tower is inside a military base and during the base takeover there will be a Roadblock right next to it. If the player wishes to leave the tower up, then the roadblock will have to be destroyed by a grenade that has to be thrown to the other end of the roadblock. The grenade doesn't have to be right next to the roadblock to damage it, so it is possible, but may take several attempts. Locations There's about 20 of them. Very few are in or near settlements. Most of them are on top of jungle-covered hills. Just Cause 2 Destructibility They can be destroyed using heavy weapons, like vehicle-mounted weapons, or by small arms fire, if aimed at the Wire mountings. The Wire mountings can also be broken by aircraft wings. Any two broken cables will bring down the mast. They can be destroyed for 1000 Chaos points and $5000. Since it can be spotted from a great distance, you may not even have to get within SAM range to destroy it, making it perfect for a hit and run technique. An armed helicopter will bring it down in a matter of seconds, leaving enough distance to lose any pursuers if that's to your choosing. They can also be brought down by destroying 2 of the 3 support cables holding it up. This may be done by shooting at them or even better, slicing them with helicopter blades or aircraft wings,but beware, hitting the wires with the fuselage of smaller aircraft will destroy your aircraft. Do take care and not get shot down by SAMs in doing this though. If you're going on foot to destroy it, they are immune to small arms fire and like any other behemoth military installation, will require explosives and mounted weapons such as the minigun or a flak cannon to bring it down. If you're feeling more adventurous, you could follow its support cables from on foot and shoot their bases, yielding equal results and being much more gratifying as well. Another fun way of taking one down is by simply crashing a giant plane, like the Aeroliner 474, into the mast. A lot of noise is created when a radio mast is destroyed. The parts will separate from each other, and then slowly fall down. It will usually kill several soldiers and destroy objects such as Generators, Broadcast Towers and others. The mast must be close enough to other objects in order to destroy them as well. Roughly 30 metres or so is the maximum distance for objects to be within parts falling from the mast. Even if nothing is destroyed by the falling mast, the noise it makes when it hits the ground or a building is very quiet. Locations These can usually be found more easily at bases in the mountainous regions of Panau and a select number of communications outposts. There are 25 of them. You won't have to look for them too hard, as they may be spotted from around 1 kilometer away. However, they are always heavily guarded, with at least one SAM on site to guard them from airborne attacks and various military units on site as well. Only one of them is unguarded at the Unnamed military base at X:8260; Y:26740. Complete list: Most of the locations have one mast each. If it's more it will be a parenthesis. *Bukit Ketot. *Bukit Rendah. *Bukit Tinggi. *Cape Carnival (2). *Gurun Lautan Lama Alpha. *Kampung Kala Merah. *Kampung Rencong Berkarat. *Kastelo Singa (2). *Kem Gunung Belakang Patah. *Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi. *Kem Gunung Kudus. *Unnamed military base at X:8260; Y:26740. *Kem Gunung Raya. *Kem Jalan Kilang Lama. *Kem Kapitan Luk Ya Sian. *Kem Komander Sutherland. *Kem Serigala Kelabu. *Kem Singa Menerkam. *Kepulauan Selatan Epsilon. *Pekan Hujung. *Pekan Ular Sawa. *Pulau Dongeng. *Sungai Curah. Just Cause 3 Description Communications Masts are back in Just Cause 3, where they are now called "Antenna Towers". They are now wider and have no cables. A single grenade at ground level can now cause a collapse, but they can also be destroyed by pulling individual bars out using the Grappler. There's a separately explode-able antenna at the top. Locations *Corda Dracon: Centcom. *Falco Maxime: Centcom. *Cima Leon: Transmitter. *Espia Bassa. *Griphon. *Porto Cavo. *Porto Coclea. *Porto Le Gratia. *Porto Vena. *Puncta Sud. *Vulture. *Cava Geminos Est. *Cava Geminos Sud. *Guardia Capite I. *Guardia Libeccio II. *Guardia Litore Torto I. *Guardia Montana II. *Guardia Plagia II. *Guardia Prospere III. *Guardia Prospere IV. *Guardia Sirocco III. Trivia *If you are lucky, the AI will get stuck on these. **It's rare, but if you are chased by a helicopter (most cases a UH-10 Chippewa) and your escape route goes near one of the masts, it's possible that the helicopter will crash into the mast - destroying both the mast and the helicopter. **Sometimes the not very intelligent AI pilots crash their planes into high buildings and mountains and in some cases into radio masts, destroying both the plane and the radio mast. You will always be blamed for the destruction and get the Chaos points. *As seen in the list above, most settlements have only one mast, but there are two exceptions: Kastelo Singa and Cape Carnival. Both of them are very large bases, and have got two masts each. *A few of these masts have various objects surrounding them, which helps for sabotage as the objects may include the smaller broadcast towers and generators. *If you grapple up to the very top of the tower, Rico will say something about the view like "Doesn't look so crappy from up here." *Of all the military facilities hosting one, two are uniquely Communication Outposts: Gurun Lautan Lama Alpha, and Kepulauan Selatan Epsilon. The latter is also the only communications outpost to host a SAM. Gallery San Esperito port in Provincia de Don Ernesto.png|In San Esperito. The one near the right edge of this picture is near the Don Ernesto Harbor. Communications mast near Paradiso Bay.png|Near Paradiso Bay in Provincia de Rio Negro. Communication mast near Orovio village in Provincia de los Bravos.jpg|Near Orovio village in Provincia de los Bravos. Category:Content Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Communications equipment Category:Masts and towers